Her birthday
by qw2
Summary: This is a history that I wrote for the Orihime's appreciation day but never completed till Ulquiorra's birthday when I decided to finished. I didn't wanted to let it just in my PC, so if you like please read.
1. You got me painted

**You got me painted**

"So what do you think?, Orihime" said Tatsuki while eating the honey bread that she saved from Orihime's original idea of putting it sweet red bean.

"I think that's a great Idea, we are going to have so much fun. It's been so long since we had a shopping day off. We can stop at the videogames store, buy new boots for these rainy days and we could even go to the book store and get Don Kanoji's new book "How I saved Karakura town from a butterfly monster". The red hair girl giggled while imagining the stories that Don Kanoji would tell about his heroic abilities.

"Oh no, not him", Tatsuki felt a tear drop falling from her head. "Well if it pleases you that is what we will do". She finally said recollecting a smile. The bell rang announcing that it was time to get to classes, so they took their obento boxes and hurried to the class room.

The day passed really fast during periods but she knew that today she would not come back early home. Today was sewing club day so she went to her locker and picked her sewing stuff and while she was there she heard Asano-san screaming as usual to Kurosaki-kun.

"Let's go to the comic store". "No" said Ichigo without a reason. The guy began to cry after Ichigo's sudden refusal. "But you promised today we could do a friendship bonding activity, tell him Mizuhiro". "I do remember you calling this day for that propose, but none of us comply to do it, besides today I have a date arranged already". Tear drops kept falling from Keigo's eyes, but he didn't gave up. "So still we can hang out together right, Ichigo, Sado?" After Keigo insisting talking, Ichigo told him that today was impossible because he already had something to do that couldn't be left for later and hurried his step.

"Something impossible to be do it later?" Orihime worried a little and tried to feel if there was any Hollow riatsu near, but after finding a negative she started to feel curious about Kurosaki-kun's errand. Sadly it was too late to follow them and club session was about to start.

"Hi everyone, sorry for the delay", said Orihime after entering to the room. Uryu said not to worry that they were about to start. "Today we are going to make a stuffed cat" said Ishida not so much happy about it. He preferred to create things useful for living, but as every week one of the participants had the opportunity to decide what was going to be made, so there was not other option. "Please let the imagination flow and maybe we could get something better from it".

Orihime really spaced out during the club time, even though she finished her craft and presented to everyone, Ishida couldn't avoid noticing she wasn't herself today. "Inoue-san, Is everything alright?" He said with a concern voice. Oh! I'm fine I was just thinking about what to prepare for tonight's dinner, maybe a cucumbers and mayo sandwich will do all right with strawberry lemonade. Orihime was a little bit embarrass and clueless about his question, she didn't know she was been stared by Ishida-kun.

"Is it truly like that? You don't seem to be just distracted, I would say are not acting like you usually do". "Really?" said Orihime with an increasing question mark in her face. "Well, today's craft making goal was to make a cat and I'm not saying that yours isn't really well made, but it's only a simple black cat" stated Ishida raising an eyebrow. "I don't understand what you mean Ishida-san?" said the girl nervously smiling.

Uryu saw that his efforts to show his deductions were not been understood so he began again. "I remember the first day you joined the sewing club, we were both new and our sempais decided that it would be a good start if we would make a needle case. They gave us the same materials but little instruction because they didn't want to ruin our own creativity. I create a tomato like needle case, but your idea got everyone's attention because you made, in you words, –A super computer of the future dedicated to analyze the best position to keep the needles – Now, Do you understand what I am saying?"

Orihime got the idea and her nervousness couldn't be hold any longer, so as a despaired resource for not been suspect se handed a bottle of fabric paint and said. "Oh! Thaaat!.. It is because I wanted to mark it with different colors so it could be my own monster cat protector!". She waved so much her hands while saying this that the bottle that was not properly closed spilled a couple of drops just below the kitty's eyes that began to flow down to the cat's face. Ishida's glasses almost fell at seen what just happened, but Orihime trying to pull it off continued. "Yes, that is exactly as I wanted, don't you think it looks like it will scare everyone away?". Said with a full smile that he couldn't reject and because he didn't wanted to cause her any more trouble he simply said. "You know you can count on me in anything you need as a friend, as a classmate, as a craft maker" and whispering lowly but prideful he added "and as a Quincy". He got up and went away to let her finish keep away her sewing stuff. "Thanks Ishida", she smiled gratefully.

When she got back home she still was spacing out, she keep asking her what would Kurosaki-kun will be hiding form Asano-san, she worried maybe there was something going on in Soul Society or may be there were some new enemies she didn't know or he had a secret life as a detective with charisma an a long legged woman asking for help will gain his heart. She shook her head from the last idea, had leftovers for dinner and went to bed. Before daydreaming again she took out of her school bag the cat she maid in class, she gave it glance, the drops in the cat's face were now like thin tears falling from the eyes. She didn't notice before but that cat was like the one she dreamed when she was in Hueco Mundo. The whole idea let the girl totally blush, turn off the lights and throw the bedcover over her head so she wouldn't recall the scene of hugging Ulquiorra like the cat in her dreams.

**This chapter has a reference to a favorite doujinshi of mine it is called "Orihime-sanchi's cat" by do-grit. I hope you have liked the story so far :)**


	2. I'm not following you

**I'm not following you **

Ulquiorra walked to the door wondering who would be knocking like trying to make it fall. Of course at this time couldn't be the woman, she was in that club where people created those things that little by little seem to fill her apartment. He opened the door and looked down to the aggressive girl, waiting for him to say something she stated. "Are you going to let me in or should I just say everything in here?". He left clear the way and she passed thorough the entrance. She wasn't a usual visitor so he was puzzle about what business could she have with him. "By the look of your face I can tell you don't have any idea why I'm here". He stared waiting for her to figure it out the answer. "This Friday is her birthday, I bet you do know that" and then she waited now for a real answer. "I don't see how this event has anything to do with your presence here in my apartment" said Ulquiorra without any effusion in his voice. "Well you live next to her apartment and I don't have any idea what was crossing in her mind when she gave you a copy of her key, but is going to be useful for that day". Her angry manners started to low down as when she began to tell the plans she had in mind. "You are here for the key". He turned to bring the key in question but stopped as she said "Wait that is not what I have in mind. All need you to do, is to wait in Orihime's apartment and open the door when someone arrives." The girl expressed this vigorously trying to make it clear for him. He closed his eyes and calmly responded "Fine".

"So, have you got her present yet?". She smiled at seen his discomfort for the question. "You are running out of time you know?". Those words sounded silly to him now been mention in this situation. "I still don't know the city that well". He expressed hiding his face. The reality was that he didn't have any idea what to buy for her. "Well I wish I could help you with that, but there is only one day left and there is still plenty to do for me. You could ask Ichigo or Ishida to show you the way around". She enjoyed mentioning Ichigo to him, it was like poking a snake with a stick. "Are you done?" he said it resenting that she expressed the idea of having to ask for the help of that irritating shinigami. "Okay, okay, you don't have to push me out, but don't forget, Friday at 2 pm you must wait there". She stood up and found her way to the door. She was happy to think about what she had just accomplished. She knew he wasn't a bad guy, he usually help her friend with chores as fixing things and carrying supermarket bags. It was just difficult seen him now as a friend of Orihime after all she had told her about him. After they reunited, when the battle with that butterfly guy had finished, she made Orihime promise that she would not longer keep secrets form her. Although she didn't spec to find out that her friend almost lost her mind in a wretched history of despair and that he was a big part of it.

Ishida felt very uncomfortable walking by his presence. How could someone who was so quiet create so much commotion everywhere he went?. He could perceive how the school girls were looking at them from the other side of the street. "I think we should enter this store." say the boy with glasses planning to lose the persecution of the girl's eyes. It was a big departmental store. "I'm sure we will find something good in here, let's start with the accessories department".

While walking he started some conversation to avoid the silence that they had all the way to the store. "I was surprise to hear from you the acknowledgement of my good taste in clothing and accessories. I been working in my Quincy collection for a while and planning to add some more depending the season, may be I could create a whole set for everyone next time we encounter a new enemy". Ulquiorra started to get irritated with his conversation and tried to remember why he ask him in the first place. It was all because the woman one time told him about how he created what she called – "such an adorable dress" - that make her get in to the conclusion that it was made with all his feelings for that shinigami woman and then she had her first woman intuition moment. Obviously she was completely wrong about who the Quincy had feelings for but didn't want to bother in making that correction. If the woman had the same taste that him it would be easier to pick a present.

"What do you think then?" said Ishida with stars in his eyes. Ulquiorra hadn't paid any attention to the performed question and before having the time to ask him to repeat it Ishida took his silence as a positive answer "Ok, If you agree, next time I can take your measurements. He still was wondering what he had just agreed when he was forced to turn around. "Look there is some earrings she might like". There was a glass covering all typed of metals and the Quincy had just point out the ones with a cross like shape. He was not sure about his election but in the same stand there was a silver ring with a crystal stone on it. "What about this one?" asked to his companion. "No, that can't be. You better look for one like this with a green stone or the one with an orange stone that is wing sapped. The Quincy expressed this with notable alteration in his voice. It was a really simple ring the one that Ulquiorra had shown, but it could be easily misinterpret to have other meanings. "Well that one is…". Ulquiorra said frowning a little. "Enough with rings there are plenty of things in this store" and Ishida began walking away from there.

They search the stuffed animal's area, the kitchen tools, bags, hats and finally they crossed with the woman clothing section. "What about this white dress? She could wear it in the beach" explained Ishida. He was actually getting impatient who would have thought that the former espada could be so picky. Ulquiorra gave him "the look" and Ishida instantly understood the idea and left the dress. He should have been really tired if he had actually overlooked for a moment the bitterness that a white dress given by Ulquiorra might cause. This time the Quincy was determined the next item he show him had to be the one, he turned sharply and grab the first thing in the stand. It was a light blue shirt with a small decoration on one side, the fabric was soft and it was her size. They looked each other astonished and say at the same time. "This is it". They went straight to the cashier and paid the shirt.

While they were walking back the same question came to their heads and Ulquiorra was the first to ask. "How did you know Orihime Inoue's size?" Ulquiorra's question sounded more like a threat. "I'm in her sewing class, we know each others measurements!" expressed a very red Ishida. "What is your excuse?" said Ichida as a counter. "Aizen-sama asked me to have her clothing ready for her arrival and everything is made as Aizen-sama says". "I see" said Ishida nodding like it was perfectly understandable. "Wait that is not an answer" but it was too late to react Ulquiorra had left him behind.


	3. Unexpected companion

**Unexpected companion**

Orihime was tired the week has passed really fast, tomorrow was day off and she was happy to think in the exciting activities for tomorrow, perhaps she should do today the shopping for the week because tomorrow was only Tatsuki-chan and fun, so she didn't wanted to bother her with chores in a day off. "Are you ready to go Orihime?" said Tatsuki. "I'm sorry, but today I have some thing to do before going home. It is not a problem right?". Orihime got worried with Tatsuki's surprised face. "No, its fine, tomorrow we will hang out right?" Tatsuki tried to keep her cool. "Right, see you tomorrow Orihime". "Till you tomorrow" Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki ran and grabbed Ichigo forcefully, "Wait there, you are not going anywhere. You have an especial mission today". "Again?" Ichigo grumble. "Yes, because today we are making the final arrangements and you have to escort her and keep her away from us" and pushing him she added "Go before she leaves". It was decided and he had no time to consider that much how the task could be performed. So, without thinking it said to Orihime. "Inoue, there is something I need to tell you and I was wondering if I could walk you today." He began to imagine what he would tell her later, may be ask her a recipe or perhaps help with math and because of that he missed Orihime's fully red face of confusion due such an unexpected question. "I… I was…I was going to buy some food for the week... but If is something important…I think …". She couldn't finish the phrase because Ichigo found his opportunity to extend his company. "It's fine with me. I can go along then we can talk later". Orihime was still shock. She had no Idea what Ichigo had to tell her but to be follow by him sound it like, like, like a date. It was probably nothing but still she couldn't avoid the Idea. She took her school bag and started to walk with him to the supermarket.

"Thank you for helping me with the bags" Orihime said to Ichigo who was more relaxed now that he had almost completed his duty. "I think I'm in debt to you for helping me and there is my favorite cake store just around the corner. The cakes have no decoration but they let you choose it and put anything on it as a topping like peanut butter, chocolate coffee grains or tuna flakes, my treat of course". Ichigo alarmed as the remembrance of Tatsuki saying that she wanted to buy her a special cake. It was time to take action again and in this moment of confusion he decided to call his wildcard of the matter they were supposed to discuss but first he had to take her away from the surroundings of the cake store. "Wait, Orihime I know a way that you can repay the help". He moved all the bags to one hand and setting free the other then took her hand and started walking in a hurried way. Orihime was surprised for the second time that day; this was something she wouldn't have expected. Why was Kurosaki-kun acting so strange, why was he keeping her secrets, requesting her for an interview, holding her hand and now like running from a monster. She was beginning to fear that her idea of he having a double life wasn't as crazy as she thought.

Ichigo stopped in the entrance of a park, Orihime got even more confuse. "Is everything al right Ichigo?". She couldn't believe she was drag all along without saying a word but the real truth is that she was very embarrassed by the situation that lost her voice for a moment. They sit in the first bench of the park and then Ichigo started talking. "I think we will never see the things like there were before right?" Ichigo said to her calmly. "What do you mean?". Asked rapidly but realize the answer right away. He had a serious look but a warm expression looking at the sky like longing for something to come back, words were needles, he was thinking before winter war. "I know" she answered shortly. Memories between them were always bittersweet, like the first time they meet at the hospital. She was there in the waiting room, silent, looking down to the floor recollecting the morning and the good bye she would never give to her brother again. He brought her a tea and didn't ask her any questions, as she was drinking it she felt the warm impregnating her insides, he stood by her all of the remaining time, perhaps that calmed her soul, even just a little.

"I think we never been together to a park before". This comment took a switch in her recollections to the time Tatsuki ask her the same question. "Oh.. re… rea… really?." She pretended not to be nervous about his comment. "Oh.. right I was going to ask you something" Said Ichigo. "You are not going to ask me for a race right?" She laughed out of discomfort. "Eh?… no, I was going to ask you for help with Chizuru, she really wants to go see a Movie about the dog that waits on a station but Karin refused to go with her and she mumble something about not wanting her brother seen her cry". This statement was true but until that moment he always thought she will end it up renting the movie. "Oh! Of course I will like to go see it with her, she is so sweet and I know I will love the movie too." Answered happily. "Thank you, Inoue". Said Ichigo with a smile. "This place is really relaxing. We should bring everybody next time". "Yes and may be we could do a party!" .said she enthusiastic "A party?" He began to feel nervous again, "Look at the time, we should get going".

Orihime felt really relieve, so he didn't had a secret life. He was only worried about her sister but that didn't answer about what happened the other day. Was it that his reflections about never going back had other meaning?. She wished deeply that everything was alright and after they all been through this time if there was any danger he will ask for everyone's help.


	4. Caught in the act

**Caught in the act**

It was a bright and sunny morning perfect for a day out, Orihime put on her yellow dress, her white heals, a hat and her matching purse. Tatsuki was at the station probably waiting already so she couldn't delay any longer. She went out of his house an almost felt she was been follow by the gaze of someone but after turning around and seen nobody she thought it must be her imagination. No more distractions she needed to hurry now and she did not hesitate till she was in front of the station. "Ready to go?", asked Taksuki with a wide smile of seen her friend arrive. Ok, let's go first to the movies!

Orihime always got beat up in videogames by Tatsuki, specially the fighting related but always gave her best and enjoy the time so she was greatly exited that this time was one of those rare days when she find the perfect combo to KO her friend. "Did you see it?" "I was like.. Bonk! Pow! Zing Pow! then Pow! Pow! Ka-Pow!" exclaimed Orihime with bright eyes. "You did well, in did, but don't get to excited I bet ya! Next time it won't be that easy". "Now that was a little bit tiring let's get us a drink" said Tatsuki happy, even she really hated to lose, always recognized it when her friend made a great performance.

"This is really fresh! this soda fountain has always the best drinks. I'm glad that tapioca, coconut with strawberry is getting in fashion these days" Orihime said with great satisfaction. "I must confess even the idea does not sound any appealing, this one taste good", confirmed Tatsuki. "Now I have a surprise for you" with this step Tatsuki started the plan that kept her busy these days. "Here, open it". Orihime made an instantaneous scream from excitement. "Waaaaa! This is the last CD of Weird All, The Limited Edition Essentials 3.0 collection", It has extra material and bonus track!" "Can we go now?". "Let's listen to it, all, together, please", Orihime went puppy eyes with Tatsuki but nothing of that was necessary because that was actually what she had expected.

He was cautiously following with her with his eyes from the window of his apartment, it was necessary to be sure she was really gone, many times he listen to the door close and open again because she forgot something in the house. He didn't want to be in the awkward situation of having to explain the reason for been in her house while she was gone. When he saw her do a turn at the end of the block he felt sure enough to come back and enter to her house. Now everything he had to do was to wait. He wished that aggressive girl had told him more about his mission. How much time he had to wait or what was he supposed to be doing while been there? were questions constantly repeated in his mind. It all seems to be a little bothersome.

The time was passing and he was almost falling sleep while sitting in the floor. He had to do something to be in alert while he was waiting in there, so he decided to go looking for a book. He knew that all the apartments of the building had the same basic structure. He went to the wall where the books were supposed to be at on this apartment but failed. There was a great screen with what it seems to be roots of a tree surrounding it instead of a bookshelf. He had heard once that Soul society used her home as headquarter and brought all sort of things to communicate, but he believe they had it removed. After all this was something that can't be left forgotten in the human world. The members of the Soul Society might not be as clever as they were described by Aizen, he thought.

Time was passing and he got in to the conclusion that there was only one place left. It was her room. He stood and hesitated for other half an hour in the living room but after been exasperated again he went in to her room. Some clothing was in the floor and many in the bed, she probably had over thinking what to wear that day. That was a lot of clothing she had. How could she have difficulties picking one?. Well there was no bookshelf in the end. He got the closet and drawers as options. Thinking there was not a good Idea to be looking around. He decided to go quick, open the closet and get out of there. He opened and got really confused by looking at a leather swimsuit a bunny headband and whip. That was really unexpected, why did she have those things in the closet?. He did not wanted to give it the most minimal meditation over. He shook his head and closed it very fast. There were only the drawers left but at opening the first one he knew he had made the wrong decision again, because this one contained her lingerie and just at that moment the bell rang disconcerting him like he was red-handed.

"What did it took you so long?, I hope you weren't picking around playing detective looking for Orihime's underwear" Said Rangiku very loudly to Ulquiorra's discomfort and he made no answer. "Well lets get everything set, we don't have to much time left" Rukia commented. "I'm not even sure why I am invited" Hitsugaya grumbled. "Don't say that taichou, you are a very close friend of Orihime and besides we need more people to inflate the balloons" argue Rangiku.

**I like the extra scene that was in the anime when Orihime talked about what a princess was. I could totally see her wearing her "princess" custom for Hallowing … fu fu fu…**


	5. Bunnies are the new fashion

**Bunnies are the new fashion**

"¡Surprise!" Everyone scream at the same time. "I'm sorry guys, it's just me", said Ishida. "I brought the sign with the congratulations on it, where shall we put it?" "Over there Ichigo will help, right Ichigo" said Rukia with a tone of command. "Someone should go outside and tell us when Orihime and Tatsuki are near" Rangiku requested. At that moment Ulquiorra got up and went outside and she understood what it meant. Everything was running smoothly now we just needed to wait for the congratulated one.

"I can believe this contain videos, lets see if the soul society screen can pla…ay it" In this moment Orihime felt a wrench in her stomach, her door wasn't lock and in her mind passed a lot of things that could have gone wrong. Did she not lock it?, would some thief's got in to her house. She was about to get a fighting pose when she opened the door and heard "Surprise!". Ishida and Rukia said together happy to see Orihime finally there. Rangiku then pop up and say "Con…gratulations come and get a cup.. Of sake" She was already in party mode. "Yeah, I'm getting ahead" said Ichigo while moving the control left. "But I'm the fastest" said Keigo who was in 1st place until Sado passed him fast and won the race. "Not again" cried Keigo. "He is getting good with these games, perhaps we have been a bad influence for him" Mizuhiro added.

Orihime had not even the remote idea of a surprise party. She had already set the day for shopping with Tatsuki, now it come to her mind it most be her doing and she hug her. "Thank you! It must have taken you a lot of trouble. Thank you all" She said with happy tears. "Come on, this is a party and this guys had finished with videogames, right guys" Say Rangiku almost dropping some sake in the floor. "Lets connect the karaoke to the soul society screen, you'll see what a great effects it get's when you perform on it" and pulling Orihime to the microphone added "This one is our favorite! Stay beautiful". Orihime come close and grabbed the microphone to try to sing along, they new the choreography and it was really fun when out of nowhere the soul society screen send it some lights to them. It was almost like they were performing their own concert.

"Yum Yum cake!, chocolate, strawberry, peanut butter and whipped cream! One of the unknowns pleasures in life!" Orihime gave a happy squeal. "And lets keep it unknown" whispered Keigo to Ichigo. "You have to make a wish" Rukia moved forward and added a candle while Tatsuki light it up. "At the count of one, two, and three…" lights were gone and the wish was made. It seems to be share by everyone, but it was a secret. "Who wants a piece!" said Orihime cutting a second slice of cake but only Rangiku came close enough before hearing Tatsuki say "lets open some presents".

"This is a great Ishida thanks for this knitting toolbox is going to be very helpful" expressed Orihime really grateful. "The other day it took you a lot to keep away your things so I thought this might help" said Ishida with a great smile letting a blushed Orihime remember how she was worried all the week because Ichigo was acting strange. Now se began to understand that this was probably part of Tatsuki's plan to avoid her discovery of the party. "Open mine" Rukia pulled a pink box from the others. "Whoa! A cute bunny!. Orihime exclaimed. "Is not just a bunny is a waterfall in shape of a bunny head to take it to the shower and is sooooo cute!" Rukia's eyes were sparkling and Orihime shared the same emotion too. "It is! I love it!". "You are going to love more mine then" Rangiku finished her cake and gave her a pink bag with a bunny on it and the guys started to sweat. "May be she shall let that one for later" Ichigo stop her knowing what kind of Ideas could come up from her mind, and there is another one".

It was a plain white bag and didn't have a note or anything. "Who is this one from?" Orihime asked without receiving an answer. Either way she opened it and discovered a cute blue shirt. "This is a really adorable shirt" she exclaimed happily. "It really suits you Orihime is delicate and fresh" commented Rukia. I think that present is from Ulquiorra said Uryu trying not to look to obvious in his knowledge in the business, but his eyes reflected the satisfaction of making a good choice. "Oh! Really?. Where is him? I was wondering if he wasn't invited to the party". Orihime showed some consternation in her face. "Well he was here waiting but… " Said Rangiku remembering he was supposed to watch for her arrival, thing that did not perform well and that was the reason everyone was caught unguarded. "Maybe he'll come back later, now the guys prepare a song for you as a present." Tatsuki trying to cheer the situation got up and grab Keigo. "No we did not" "Did you bring other present?". Keigo hesitated but understanding the point started to sing a rap song accompanied by Sado and Mizuhiro while Ichigo was just in the background been part of the picture.

**There is an anime called lovely complex and the main character named Risa likes bunnies very much. She got a bunny waterfall for her birthday and when I saw it I tough Rukia would definitely like it. **


	6. Your surprises are always good

**Your surprises are always good**

It had been a really great day. "We need to leave Rangiku!" Hitsugaya unsuccessful try to persuade her to wake up. "Taicho! carry me like a princess" Rangiku extended her arms with no action from the corresponding person. "You let me no option" he grabbed her as a sack of potatoes. "Good bye Orhime! Your screen rocks!. I don't think I've seen anything like that before!" Keigo said before leaving. "It was nice" Mizuhiro bowed and followed him. "We recollected most of the trash and we will let it in the garbage in our way outside. I'm happy you like your party". Rukia gladly smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to take some cake home?" Orihime's question was answered by running Ichigo that almost carry Rukia to get out of there. "Please let me help you with the bags I'll get them out of here quickly". "Sado, Uryu thanks again for coming and everything" expressed Orihime with a teardrop in her forehead from the scene of Ichigo escaping from the cake. "It was nothing, right Sado" Sado just nodded "Hn".

In their way out someone was arriving. "It was about the time you show up. I imagine you just opened the door and took off. I'm very disappointed, the least you can do now is to help her clean up this mess". Tatsuki gave her the cleaning cloth and went to Orihime. "Ulquiorra finally got here, his going to help you with the rest of the cleaning, don't let this lazy punk leave before everything is shiny" said Tatsuki sending a bad look to the one mentioned. "Thank you Tatsuki you have no idea how grateful I am" Orihime hug her once more. "Don't be, you deserve more and this was not just for you. I think we all needed this" and then she took leave.

"Hi! Ulquiorra, you missed all of the party" Orihime said to a contradicted Ulquiorra that was looking at the cleaning cloth that just received. "It was all great, we had Karaoke, videogames and cake, and there is more if you want some" Orihime made a turn to bring it but he stop her by moving in front of her to close the path. "Well, may be later" Orihime smiled and continued cleaning while starting to relate everything like it had happened long time ago. "It seems you had fun" said ulquiorra. "Well of course everyone was here and" a plate slipped from her hands and crash in the floor stopping her from continuing the phrase. "Oh, no how dummy I am" she inclined to grab the pieces but there were a little sharp "Auch...". "Are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked instantaneously. "I just don't get it today" She sobbed. He moved a chair closed and she sat. He then kneeled to pick all the pieces on the cleaning cloth.

"Everyone was so nice, and I even got presents. Oh right! You got me one, thank you! I really like the shirt". She smiled forgetting about the pain. "You got to many clothes woman" He smirked. "What do you mean?" Orihime asked wondering where that idea came from. He left the cloth aside and put his hand inside the pocket and took a small box. "What is that" she looked at him a little bit confused. "You have one more present" and then he opened the little box. Her head was even more confused by this move. "Oh! It's a silver ring, Ulquiorra you shouldn't have" she said and move a hand forward to take it but he got up and walked away letting her more surprised. He brought a napkin and kneeling again he held her hand to put it around the finger that was bleeding, then took the ring from the box and used it to hold the napkin to the finger. "The last accessory I gave you cause you pain" Ulquiorra said calmly. "It's good to see that this one will be able to take some" Orhime blushed when Ulquiorra got too closed and put the ring in her left hand, but recovered a little when she realized the meaning of that ring.

There eyes were fix on each other for too much and Orihime began to feel nervous again, trying to avoid the situation she remembered the CD that Tatsuki had given her before. "Oh! I haven't listened to Al Yankovic CD yet, we can hear it while cleaning. You will see that we finish faster than we thought". She got up, took the 1st CD out of its box and as soon as it started playing she began to sing "Another one ride the bus!". Ulquiorra sigh feeling the drastic change in the mood and continued with the cleaning. "The polka 45" really increased the activity, he had to give credit to the music but when "Eat it" was played he began to understand why she liked that kind of music. "I lost in Jeopardy" was very weird for him he recalled to have seen the show one day that that Orihime invited him in after shopping groceries. Why would someone make a song after a show?. When "Yoda" song started that was enough for him. He meant to confront her and ask her directly about the writer of the music.

"Woman, why is this person talking nonsense about all kinds of shows and food?" He stated to her very serious. "Well He is a comedian and his songs are made to be fun" Orihime smiled very convinced and believing that had convinced him too. He was about to make an argument about what is consider fun in the human world but "one more minute" started to play and Orihime expressed "This song always makes me want to dance". Ulquiorra made a bow similar to the one that usually made for Aizen and offer her his hand. Orihime hesitated a little but took it and was surprise to discover that he was a good dancer. Swinging smoothly they didn't even pay any attention to the letter's of this song and Orihime rested hear head in his shoulder enjoying the sound of the music and then remembered the wish she made earlier that day "Please keep this halcyon days a little longer this time". "Woman?" asked almost in a whisper to avoid any disturbing of her thoughts. "Yes, Ulquiorra?" Orihime answered still dancing. "Where do you keep the books?" Ulquiorra venture to ask her in this unguarded moment. "Under my bed, well of course" Orihime answered like it was the most common answer to the question. "I see" .

**He he he… I like this music actually and some how I think that Orihime might enjoy a comedian singer. The last song is very funny although is about a break up, but the melody is smooth like something that people would dance in the old times at prom ball. I hope you had like the story, after doing it I respect even more the people that make fanfics. It does take time. **


End file.
